harry potter and X-men savez the unnervirse
by thundernator
Summary: x-men and wizards to fight evil wizard and mutants
1. Chapter 1

Ator's decidated to the wold

One day the x-men were at the x-mansion doing mutant stuff. Cyclops, proffesor x, wolverine, jean grey, iceman, beast, colllusuuus, rogue, juggernat, angel, cypher and gambit was there.

Rogue went to the fridge to get the milk, but it was missing. "Dos yous knows wheres thes milks iss,' asked rogue within southeren acceent.

"we are all outs of the milk,' said gambit with cagen accident.

Just then a seintenal popped out of the skie and stepped on wolverine.

"Oh noe seintenal stapped on wolverine. said cyclocps' But wolvrrrine was okay becuz he had healing."

Collussus tirned metal and punched the robot in the face and it went downs on the floors. Cyclops, jean gray and gambit used the mutant powers to turns it offs. They went to the seinteneal to see where its was framed.

"seintenal, made in china."

So the x-men went there to china and brought the seintanel with them.

"Who bued this robot," asked cypher to woker as he tosed the robot onto the table.

"A guy named snape bought and he was from placed called hogwarts," said the man.

'Where is hohwarts asked jen grayed."

"It is int he british,"

"Okay," siad proffesor x as he and his x-men went there

chapter two: Harry potter

Harry potter was at pottions doing the magic. He was making pottion that allowed yous to see new colours like barred and redreen.

"Harry Potter you fool," said snape as harry accicently added sullfeara to the pottion and it explosed. Harry potter was hurted, but he was healed relly fastly becas he was mutated peeople.

"Harry potter, you are mutant said heromoijne.

"What is mutant," asked harry potter.

"It is person boed with speicalsl powers," said ron. "I know this because someone in my family is a wizard and a mutant."

"Harry potter, you must go see dumbbulldoor and tell him about your powers," ordered snaped.

"Ok." And harry potter went there to the principles headqurters in detroit.

Harry potter arrived at place in detroit and it was big like sky. It was magical skyscrapper.

"Halt, who are you," asked the robot bodyguard. It was robocop and dumbbulldoor's best friend.

"I AM HARRY POTTER AND I MUST SEE DUMBLYDOOROED," said harry potter.

"Ok," said robocop and leetted him in sides.

Harry potter went into dumbledoor's office. He saw dumburrdored there. BUT HE ALSO SAW THE X-MEN THERE TOO.

"Heello Harry potter we;ve been expectings u," said proffesor x

ator's notice: what happens next.


	2. Chapta twu haru lerns that he is a mutat

**Ator's notice : ibwute this stoury whiled a drenk abd trored on seay pgone wit telly smell screwbn **

i ams utant,' sad harry puter suised that he is mutatc. "Whats is i a mutant powered?"

"u can c relly farca way," said wolrecine

"u can cum to xavets skoll for the gifterd tonlern abot your mutant powersx."

"okay." So harry and the x-men went to the xmansien. "But what abot hugwerts ."

"dont warry snap wll keep on teching youbthe magics." Dumbbullldoor said. "iszt thatsvrite." Dumbledote sais eiles liking at snepe

"but snepe was gone."

og no wheres the snaoe sad cyclops

"theres is leter her." Said best az hes picked up bote.

der freids iv sory but i haw to leve hogwerts to gu to myb hom country which is russia."

Said snape though the terrippatyhoxv

next chapter they go to the russians.


	3. Hari potrer and snape commit unniversal

"Oh noes snapes isz goned," said dumrlerdorr

"we must find himed befour he kills himself." So the xmen, ahrry poter, roun snd hermoined toks a plan to russia.

They got off the plane, it wsdc cold in russia. "My nips r cod." Are their nips were freezen sold.

"Where is snepe's hume itime" Aseked roun. Gambit pinted at sin that said new yok cirty. So thruy went there.

When they got at snaprs house he was dead. But somebody killed him.

"Gasp gasped harrry potter somebody had killed the snape. Must find perpeon."

"theres a note hre.) said hrrmy as she piked ups the note. It had a movie on it somthey played the movie on the tv.

It was snape torturing and raping volcertomory, and vice and versa. But it was okay because was sexy kinky bed room role playing. All of a sudden. Apolypses stumped into the room and killed snepe and had sex with his dead body.

Boldemoryn teloppted to england.

"Apoclaypse. Who z that," asked hermoine.

"He is relly powerful mutate that twhich to kills all the humens," said progfesors xex

"the only way to stop aopcalypse is with somebody just powerul...like...voldemort

"yesssssdeerrr," said voldemort who had teleported behind wolverine. He got stabbed and died. But he was gaybso everything okay. "I near you needs my help."

"Yupidly," eaid dumbledolr.

"Ok." And off they went to fit apoclaypse.

Chapter 4: a snek preview.

HArty poteer tou hed tge philsophy stone and cosmic cube at once with his penis and rsped tge entire unniverse.


End file.
